Of a Prince and a baby
by Cowboy-4-Christ
Summary: Or of what happened when the youngest Prince of Archenland stumbles upon a gathering of celebrating Narnians. Well it was not something soon to be forgotten


**disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

* * *

Prince Corin was riding his horse through the woods of Narnia, the rising sun to his back as he rode west. He breathed in the fresh air of Narnia and once again marvelled at the beauty of this land. Yes he loved his home in Archenland but Narnia was far greater. His white mare snorted in enjoyment as she started to run faster. Corin laughed as they jumped over a stream and landed gracefully on the soft earth on the other side of the bank. Frogs and other water dwelling creatures scurried out of the way, some even gave their rather harsh opinion. They rode on, eventually stopping in a small clearing. Corin dismounted and gave his horse a good pat.

"Well done girl, I don't think I've ever ridden a finer horse." The horse snorted and gave him a big, fat, horse kiss. He continued rubbing his horse's neck (her favourite spot to be rubbed) while he thought about what punishment queen Susan would give him for leaving without letter anyone know. In the distance fauns and dryads were dancing to a merry tune. He could just see them through a break in the trees.

"How about we go see what the parties about before we head home." He said to his horse as he mounted up. He kicked his horse and steered her in the direction of the celebration. When he got there he saw a ring of dancing Narnians dancing around a Dryad and her baby, the woman in the middle danced too but because of her infants young age it was not as rough as the others dance. He sat atop his horse for a while, just content to watch the merry gathering when a faun walked up and bowed.

"Prince Corin of Archenland, it is good to see you here." Corin jumped off his horse rather un-princely like and bowed to the faun.

"I do hope I'm not intruding, I just heard the music and came over."

"Oh no it is quite alright, the more the merrier in this celebration of the naming of the children."

"If you don't mind me asking good faun but why name the children so late?"

"Well sire the dryads wait until the babies are a year old until they name their children so they can lick a name that suits them better, until then they are referred to saplings if they are male and blossoms if they are female."

"Ah, I take it that the woman and the baby in the middle of the ring are the center of attention?"

"Yes, yes, for many years she has been in want of children and now Aslan has blessed her with a son and a daughter though the girl is somewhere off with her father." The faun looked around before he spotted the father and pointed to him. "There he is, with the big group of people."

"Than I good faun will say my goodbyes and give my congratulations to the family." He bowed to the faun once more and led his horse around the group of people towards the father. The Dryad father saw the Prince and bowed, the baby giggled in his arms.

"Prince Cor it is good to see you."

"I am Corin, good faun but it is not something to be troubled with." Corin said with a smile. "Congratulations on the birth of your children."

"Yes my wife and I were blessed with twins, can you believe it?"

"I myself am a twin, though you are fortunate that you have a girl to help keep the boy in line. Two brothers can be mischievous."

"So I've heard good Prince." The dancing stopped and the mother walked over and traded children with her husband. Then she looked up and realised the Prince of Archenland was standing just in front of her. She curtsied and smiled a beaming smile. "Prince Corin, it is most wonderful to see you on this festive day."

"I was going for a ride when I saw the celebration, I came to give you my congratulations. Uh might I please hold the boy?"

"Of course, but please don't pass on your troublesome tendencies." Her husband looked at her in utter shock but Corin laughed as he took the boy. "I will try good lady but some things are quite contagious." He tickled the boy under the chin and smiled as the baby giggled.

"Corin." The baby said as he patted his hands on Corin's face.

"Did you here that?" The mother said. "His first word."

"No, his first word was dada." The father argued.

"Well I must be going." Corin said as he passed on the baby. He bowed to the parents and jumped onto his horse. He rode off towards Cair Paravel at full speed. He got there in an hour or two and let the servant take his horse to the stables. When he walked in he was immediately cornered by Queen Susan.

"Prince Corin, where have you been? And don't track your muddy riding boots all around the Cair."

"I was out for a ride, I left at sunrise and I apologize about my boots." It was obvious that he wasn't really sorry about his boots but he knew that in order to survive the Gentle queen's wrath he needed to apologize.

"You, your brother and your father are supposed to meet my siblings and I for breakfast in half an hour, your father is already there. Go change quickly, you have mud and dirt everywhere."

"Yes Queen Susan." He left for his room and quickly changed out of his dirty riding clothes. He brushed his hair and changed out of his riding boots and putting on some more formal ones. He left his room and made it to the balcony the Four liked to use for breakfast. He got there just in time and went in. He bowed to them and sat down next to his brother. They ate in silence before queen Lucy spoke up.

"Did you hear? Mrs Teresa had the naming celebration for her babies today, of course they were born a couple of months ago." Corin smiled and spoke up.

"Yes I met them when I was out riding, very nice couple with lovely children."

"Wait so you saw the babies?" Queen Susan asked.

"Yes, Corin was the boy's first word apparently."

"Oh that's such a great honor to be the first human to see their children, all dryads are like that." Queen Lucy beamed. "And to think, Corin was his first word."

"Father," Corin said. "I gave them the blessings of Archenland, I hope that is alright."

"Of course lad of course." The jolly man said. "It's good to see you acting like a Prince for once." Everyone in the room laughed because it was well known about Prince Corin's trouble making tendencies.

A few weeks passed and the rulers of Archenland were still in Narnia. Corin was once again sitting with the Four for breakfast when King Edmund gave him a note.

"It is from Mrs Teresa and her husband, please read it aloud." Prince Corin opened the note and started to read it to everyone in the room.

 _"Dear Prince Corin of Archenland._

 _We thank you for visiting us on the special day though my husband and I are most upset that you did not listen to the regulations we gave to you in order to hold our son."_ King Lune and Prince Cor paled as the young man read it, scared that the Prince had insulted some strict tradition but they remained silent as Corin continued reading. _"Not five minutes after you left our dear son spit up on three people and pulled a tablecloth full of food onto the ground. The young boy we decided to name Corin in your honor and after his first word though his father still disagrees."_ The note finished with her signature. Corin grinned as he put the note in his pocket.

"Would you please tell us what she meant?" Queen Lucy asked.

"Oh yes, well the regulations she gave to me was that I did not pass on any mischievous ideas to their son, whatever that means." Everyone at the table laughed, even the other two Archenlanders smiled, glad that the other prince did nothing too serious.

* * *

 **A/N this story was a challenge from DymphnaK, this story had to consist of 1. A sunrise, 2. A pair of riding boots, 3. At least one mention of Archenland. Please read and review.**


End file.
